Drilling for oil and gas often includes the use of corrosive, caustic, or abrasive fluids and materials being pumped through the flowheads and frac heads used during such operations. The corrosive, caustic, and/or abrasive fluids and materials compromise the interior surfaces of the flowheads and frac heads. Replacement of the flowhead and frac head parts is time intensive and costly.